Talk:Yagura Karatachi
Gender There has been a discussion about this character's gender, which is unknown. I started the article with 'male' and 'him', then someone changed everything into 'female' and 'her', then someone else set it back to male. For now we must assume this Jinchuriki is male, but put 'Unknown' as his gender in the infobox. --Shinsaku 22:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) to be honest i think it looks like a girl Yuukimaru do you think it's possible that the jinchuriki is Yuukimaru? because Kakashi said that Orochimaru would make a jinchuriki that he could easily control. Sword? What? That is clearly a staff weapon and not a sword on this jinchurikis's back. Why do we think it's Mangetsu Hōzuki? :You're right. In what world could a giant staff with a hook and a flower growing out of it be considered a sword? XxKibaxX (talk) 20:42, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Deceased? Nothing is known about this guy, and nothing is known about the process of removing a tailed beast and setting it free (as opposed to Akatsuki sealing it). The 'age' box should be 'unknown', as the jinchuriki may very well be alive. :As far as we know, the removin of a tailed beast results in the death of its host. AlienGamer | Talk 08:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Unless the Sanbi never had a host: Yagura thus being only its master. Even if it sounds like a forum supposition, Yagura would not have been mentioned in the manga along with three other main characters unless he has a part to play or had a very important part to play (what has already been mentioned by him is not that great... so there will be more about Yagura, soon). I am of the opinion that age should be unknown, not deceased. - MadaraU (talk) 22:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Everything, including the manga, points to Yagura being dead. he was the former Mizukage, the current Mizukage talks about him in the past tense, and he was a jinchūriki beyond any reasonable doubt, meaning he would have died when he lost his Tailed Beast, or vice versa. Only an immense plot twist could bring him back to life. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I take back what I said about him not being a host given that when he first appeared it was said on the cover: a gathering of great hosts. But his deceased status is still something speculated: Sandaime Hokage was considered former Hokage when Minato was Hokage. Past tense means actually nothing when referring to someone, given that when past tense was used, the actions mentioned happened in the past (we are entering grammar lessons:))) ). It is true that the only known way of removing a Bijuu is by killing the host, but as I have just said it is simply the only KNOWN way, not the only way. Another way may exist and Madara chose not to use because this method better suits his evilness:D I again urge you guys to reconsider his deceased status to presumed deceased at best (like in Kushina's case), ja ne - MadaraU (talk) 19:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::We can't reconsider his deceased status on the off change there might another way to extract tailed beasts, one that wouldn't kill its host, that's very speculative. Chiyo, who has knowledge both on sealing techniques and tailed beasts, being the one responsible for sealing Shukaku in Gaara, said herself that hosts die should their tailed beasts be extracted. Omnibender - Talk - 00:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think Yagura is dead, but there is a minimal possibility that he is still alive, but without the Sanbi inside him. It would be like Gaara's dead because he was the Fourth Mizukage xD) and they found him dead, because someone extracted the beast time before Akatsuki. So he didn't want to come back to his position as Mizukage because there was a plot against him (we know that there were rumors of him being controllated for Akatsuki or something like that). Well, nobody knows what exactly happened with Yagura, because nobody saw how someone extracted the Sanbi from him and why was that. The same thing goes with Han, Utakata and Fuu: nobody saw them in action (the only thing we know about they are their appearance and the fact that the beasts had been captured, with the beast extracted and sealed away from them). They could had been revived without the knowing of Akatsuki, thing I really doubt. But, it's just my imagination... The point is: we don't know about Yagura, so he is maybe the only one who could had survived, with the obvious exception of Gaara...--Sunan (talk) 15:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I always believed this site was to be nonobjective. There is not a fact stating his or her death so his age should be unknown. We know that extracting a Bijuu in the manner that Akatsuki does it will result in the death of the host. However we do not know the effects if the host willingly releases his or her inner seal. Yagura was a master of his Bijuu to the likes that Chiyo can not know how their relationship works. Whatever your personal speculation is it should not be reflected in Yagura's page. Until he is stated by facts that he is dead then it should be left unknown. Your assumption he or she is dead is a speculation as well.--CFK (talk) 15:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::All Known methods of extracting a tailed beast results in the Hosts death...Untill they show some other technique, or its stated somewhere that there is a safer way, I say it stays as it is...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Would "presumed deceased" make everyone happy? We have no reason to believe Yagura is alive, but there's no specific indication that he's dead either. It works well enough for Rin... ''~SnapperT '' 18:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::Seems like a fair compramise...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::Works for me.--CFK (talk) 18:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::When a beast is removed from the jinchuriki, the jinchuriki is dead. We know this as fact. As Suki said, there would have to be a big, big plot twist for that to not happen.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Consider this one, killer bee escaped being extracted by the Akatsuki because he mastered his bijuus abilities. Yagura is safely within the same catagory. Maybe he split the bijuu into ying and yang forms like that of Minato did to the Kyuubi, thus creating another half of the same bijuu to roam around the world (this might greatly explain the filler in shippuuden with the turtle bijuu roaming around without a host)? Heck maybe Yagura merged himself within the bijuu seeing as if he mastered his bijuu, thus surviving death through living within his bijuu? Or maybe he or someone else extracted the bijuu from his body resulting in his death? The manga doesn't state this, neither does the anime, so we shouldn't jump to conclusions stating that he may be deceased. If anything, it should be "presumed deceased". -random fan. 10 March 2010 Spe...speculation section? I'm getting really confused now. I thought we bit the heads off all speculation. But this article has it's own speculation section? What exactly did I miss? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :It seems that sometimes, some form of speculation is allowed when there are obvious clues to something. Like the glaring similarities between this jinchūriki and Yūkimaru. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :: How about the second part, about being Suigetsu's big bro? The only clue is that Sui said he died early. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:36, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::That's something I'd remove ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Is this true? I'm refering to this: http://forums.narutofan.com/showpost.php?p=30523291&postcount=1 If yes, we should edit this stuff accordingly. --TekkenStorm (talk) 22:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) So any input, guys? --TekkenStorm (talk) 01:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :As much as I dislike Sleepy Fans, I have to say they are correct in this case. : . :Also, the Fifth Mizukage mentions that the Fourth Mizukage was being controlled by someone in chapter 458, page 10 and in chapter 461, page 11, she makes a direct connection between Danzō's genjutsu and the technique that was used to control the Fourth Mizukage. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Disambiguation style Should we change this page to Yagura (Jinchūriki), then have the Yagura act as an disambiguation page that leads to either Yagura (Jinchūriki) or Yagura (anime)? Similar to Baku, Tora, and Tsubaki. Same suggestion for Gozu, Fu, Kage, Matsuri, Shin, Guren, Susuki, Momiji, Hiruko, Fuki and anyone else you cant think of. Yatanogarasu, 10:56, January 24 2010 (UTC) Uchiha Madara Why hasn't anyone mentioned that it is very likely Madara was the one who cast a Genjutsu on Yagura? After all, a Jinchuuriki with perfect control over his/her tenant is pretty much impervious to Genjutsu, unless of course it can affect the Bijuu; thus the Mangekyou Sharingan, which can control the actions of a Bijuu and confuse the senses of human and beast alike. Add this to the fact that Kisame called Madara a Mizukage, something Madara could only have been through a "puppet", not directly as he would have revealed himself to everyone, not just those like Kisame whom he trusted... and Kishimoto has pretty much guaranteed that this is what happened. Chris (talk) 07:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Because that's speculation. If later it is revealed that Madara manipulated Yagura, it'll be added. Omnibender - Talk - 18:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Anime debut (sort of) I just noticed in the omake of ''Naruto: Shippūden episode 72 that there was Yagura's sillouette in the background (behind Yugito), does that count as an anime debut? KazeKitsune (talk) 00:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Silhouettes tend not to be used for other characters (Itachi comes to mind). ''~SnapperT '' 02:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Manga debut Yagura's debut is currently his mention at the Kage Summit. However, other jinchūriki that debuted in the splash page have their debuts in that earlier chapter. Just so it's clear, does the mention of the character in-story supersede his appearance in the splash page? Omnibender - Talk - 18:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently. ''~SnapperT '' 18:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That would just be silly. It just needs to be changed, is all. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC)